


A little love

by Zandriel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gabriel (Mentioned) - Freeform, John Winchester (mentioned) - Freeform, Knotting, M/M, Omega Castiel/Alpha Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester (mentioned) - Freeform, Spanking, lucifer(mentioned) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 03:41:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14370147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zandriel/pseuds/Zandriel
Summary: based on a prompt for http://zarauthforsaken.tumblr.com/





	A little love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ZarauthForsaken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZarauthForsaken/gifts).



they've been dating for two years now and mated for two months, they met in freshman year and befriended each other quickly.

the football captain and the head cheerleader, the most cliché relationship of Lawrence high. when dean presented as an alpha at first he was shocked by accidentally triggering cas' heat, thinking it would destroy their friendship.

how wrong he was, after cas' heat had ended and the newly omega went to school, it came as a surprise to find out that they were true mates.

Dean, being the gentleman he was, immediately began courting the omega, months later scoring a date.

being mated to cas was like a dream to Dean, after some big brother threats from Lucifer and Gabe, Dean had the permission to mate the omega.

they moved in together after the mating ceremony, John was skeptical of cas at first, but soon took him under his wing.

now cas was living in dean's house and sleeping in his room. suffice to say that cas was as insatiable as he was bendy, and oh, oh bendy he was, being a cheerleader did that to you.

but being mated to cas also had its downs, especially during a heat, after five days of continuous fucking, Dean was exhausted.

not being able to sleep much was driving Dean crazy, he was having the best-wet dream about him when something woke him up.

he slowly opened his eyes to the best scenery ever. innocent blue eyes looking up at him and gorgeous plump lips wrapped around his cock.

"alpha..."- cas moaned, mouth leaving dean's cock with an audible pop sound.

fucking hell, Dean had forgotten how much of a cock slut his mate was, his tongue was magical, there was no way to describe the feeling of cas giving him a blowjob.

but being awakened at, Dean looked at the clock, fucking four o'clock in the morning made him pissed. not being able to have a full night's sleep made the alpha grouchy.

"cas, what did I told you about waking me up in the middle of the night?".-dean asked.

the omega came up and kissed and nipped at dean's bottom lip.

"I'm sorry alpha, but I'm so wet for you, please give me your knot".- the omega said seductively, hand stroking dean's erection.

the alpha hissed at the contact.

"no, you've been a bad boy, you don't deserve my knot".

"please alpha".-the omega moaned.

"no, you know what bad omegas need?"-dean asked.

"no alpha I don't".

"they need to be punished, so that's what I'm gonna do".

the alpha untangles himself from the omega and gets off the bed, he then sits by the side and turns to cas.

"come here".-dean said motioning for his lap.

Castiel walked to him, stopping when he was standing between Dean’s knees.

Dean put his hands on Cas’s thighs, sliding them up and down the smooth skin.

"beautiful"- Dean whispered.

Castiel blushed, curling his fingers in front of his mouth.

"thank you alpha".

"I'm gonna spank you until you learn not to wake me up in the middle of the night.”-Dean gently slapped Cas’s ass.

Cas yelped and covered his mouth with both hands.

Amused by Cas’s reaction Dean slapped his butt again.

This time Cas let out a quiet moan.

"you really are a little cock slut aren't you?".-Dean slapped his butt again. -"I should punish you more often".- Another slap.

“Ah! Alpha… Please.”- Cas whimpered.

Dean slapped his ass again.

“You like that?”- Dean asked, knowing perfectly well the answer even before Cas said anything. “Y-yes.”- Castiel admitted with a blush.

“Come here.”- Dean pulled Cas to lay on top of Dean’s knees, on his stomach, ass up.

Dean pushed the hem of Cas’s skirt up, revealing a pair of white lace panties under them.

the omega really liked to sleep in skirts. -“Mmm, perfect.” - Dean grinned, slapping Cas’s ass hard.

“Oh!” -Cas yelped, his body jumping forward on Dean’s lap.

"fuck, you little tease".- Dean growled.

Right after that one - two - three hard slaps landed on Cas’s ass.

Cas moaned, biting his lip to keep quiet.

“You are completely insatiable, can’t even behave for one night.”-Slap, slap, slap.

“Dean… Please.” -Castiel sobbed, slick leaking down his thighs, panties soaked.

“Please, what?”

“Please, more.”- Castiel turned to look at him, his eyes dark with lust, his cheeks blushing bright red.

Slap, slap, slap.

Castiel was writhing and moaning on Dean’s lap.

leaking slick all over himself. Without a warning, Dean pulled the panties down enough to reveal Cas’s hole.

He slapped right over Cas’s hole with three fingers.

Cas let out a surprised sob.

Dean slapped his hole a couple more times, making Cas whine and moan even harder than before, he was more than wet now.

dean pushed one of his fingers into Cas' wet, reddened hole after quickly circling it.

“Oh, Alpha….” -Cas moaned happily when Dean pushed his finger all the way in.

Dean fucked Cas with one finger for only a minute until he pushed the second one in.

While fucking Cas with his fingers he used his other hand to slap his ass again and again. Cas was sobbing with the pain mixed with pleasure.

Dean found his prostate easily, roughly rubbing over it.

“Can I come?”- the omega asked, panting hard, sounding almost alarmed.

Dean was sure he was already close.

“Yes, baby. Come on my fingers, like the little cock slut you are.” -Dean said, rubbing his fingers even harder against Cas prostate.

Cas’s hole pulsed unbelievably tightly around Dean’s fingers when he came, his come spilling to the inside of his skirt.

Cas’s head was thrown back and he moaned long and loud as he came. Afterwards, he went completely limp on Dean’s lap so that Dean had to hold him to stop him from dropping to the floor.

He pulled his fingers out gently and hauled Cas up into his lap properly. Cas wrapped his arms around Dean’s neck.

"Alpha..."- the omega moaned.

"You really are insatiable". -the alpha growled, thrusting his cock into the pliant omega's wet hole.

"only for you".- cas said, his voice out of breath. dean knew this wouldn't last, the spanking session left him hard as a fucking diamond so he started a rough and fast pace. a few thrust later dean came, his knot catching at the omega's rim.

"fuck".- he growled, bitting down on his mate's shoulder, making the omega come a second time.

"Hmm.." -the omega moaned.

"you really are a slut for cock huh?".- the alpha asked, getting up and moving them both to the bed, laying them both down on their sides.

"in the end, I did get your knot, Alpha".-cas said, sleep laced in his voice.

the alpha chuckled and snuggled the omega on his chest.

"and you also developed a spanking kink."

"that I did".

"just, don't wake me up in the middle of the night okay sweetheart."- the alpha said gently.

"I promise".- the omega slurred. they fell asleep within minutes, both tired from their activities, unknown to them.

having sam in the next room with a pillow over his ears, trying to muffle the sounds, the walls of the house really were thin.

 


End file.
